Black Rotten Evil
by Leia 2.0.0.9
Summary: En aquel mundo algo esta sucediendo...algo se acerca... ¿que sucederá cuando esta chica desconocida llegue a cambiar todo en los dos mundos? ¿podrán detenerla Black rock shooter?


**¡HOLA! :,D soy Leia y hoy les vengo a traer una historia basada en el mundo de Black Rock Shoster w después de que me vi el anime me enamore así que espero que les guste proyecto Leia activado **

**ADVERTENCIA: ninguno de los personajes en esta serie me pertenece si así fuera viviría en una mansión TTnTT (sueños destruidos D:) **

Black Rotten Evil

Capitulo 1: Black Rotten Evil

En ese otro mundo, entre neblinas y un camino sin nada, una chica de cabellos negros, ojos rojos, con una falda con un corte color negro, unos calcetines a rayas de color rojo y negro, una chaqueta corta negra, gantes negros, un brazalete negro, una katana en su mano y una larga capa negra,pero lo que mas llamaba la atención de aquella chica era aquella raya en su mejilla derecha, ni siquiera su flequillo la cubría… esa… era la herida del pasado. De pronto, la chica se detuvo, volteo lentamente para ver a lo lejos, en una especie de precipicio a una chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules…si… ella era Black Rock Shoster … las dos se miraron fríamente unos segundos, sin decir nada, hasta que la chica peli negro ojos rojos volteo para luego seguir su camino.

"_mientras el viento sopla…Black Rock Shoster le mira alejarse…"_

("Black rock shoster. ¿Adonde te has ido?... ¿puedes escucharme?...

¿Cuánto mas fuerte tengo que gritar?... ¿Cuánto mas fuerte tengo que llorar?... basta por favor, no puedo correr mas. Las puertas del mundo que alguna vez soñé están cerradas… en este camino oscuro, roto, sin un fragmento de luz. De repente, sentí que apareció una esperanza que no debería haber estado allí. Oh ¿Por qué? (coro) Black Rock Shoster, todos esos recuerdos queridos. Recuerdo aquellos tiempos de diversión. Black Rock Shoter, pero no puedo actuar mas. Deseo a las estrellas crecientes a través de la oscuridad… porque voy a correr una vez más.)

En el otro mundo que conocemos, una chica de cabellos castaños cortos, ojos de igual color con un tono morado, con el uniforme del colegio, corría apresurada con su maletín en mano y una tostada en su boca.

-"maldición…llegare tarde otra vez"- decía para si misma en su mente

"Mi nombre es Natsuri-Ivy, voy en el tercer año en el colegio, no tengo muchos amigos y siempre llego tarde a clases, siempre estoy ansiosa de llegar a casa para ver anime o jugar video juegos, básicamente soy una chica normal de dieciséis años, pero… hay algo diferente en mi… desde que tengo memoria he tenido sueños sobre una chica de cabellos negros y ojos rojos, siempre es el mismo sueño, ella esta ahí, observándome en silencio, pero se muy bien que no es real así que no me preocupo demasiado por ello"

La chica por fin llego al salón, por suerte la profesora no había llegado al salón.

-"supongo que es la primera suerte del día"-pensó mientras sonreía y caminaba a su escritorio, para luego sentarse junto a la ventana-"papa siempre decía que se podía tener dos o tres buenas suertes en un día, y que las demás eran simples coincidencias…sin embargo yo no creía en ello"- pensaba mientras veía el cielo y sonreía.

-Ivy-chan ¿estas bien?- al Ivy voltear ve a una chica de cabellos rosas cortos y ojos verdes

-si-sonreía Ivy- no te preocupes Saori- de pronto una chica de cabellos rubios largo y ojos de color amarillo

-¡Ivy!- grita la chica haciendo que Ivy sobresaltara- llegas de nuevo tarde… ¿Por qué?- le miraba miraba molesta la chica

-jeje- reía nerviosa- bueno Yuna-san…lo que paso fue que…- decía Ivy entre risas nerviosas

-te quedaste hasta tarde viendo anime ¿verdad?- le miraba Yuna con una expresión de no tienes remedio

-haaaa no es mi culpa…estaba en el mejor capitulo- decía Ivy haciendo pucheros mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-al menos hiciste los deberes ¿verdad?- al escuchar esto Ivy abrió sus ojos como platos- ¿verdad?- decía Yuna mirando a Ivy enojada a esto Ivy sonrio nerviosa- ¡Natsuri-Ivy!-grito Yuna con una atmósfera aterradora haciendo que Ivy y Saori se asustaran

-¡jajajjajajakjajaja!- reía una chica de cabellos morados y ojos de color violetas con algunas pecas en sus mejillas, tenia el mismo uniforme que las chicas y era la mas baja de las tres

-¿de que te ríes Chihiro?- decía Ivy con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras apretaba y jalaba sus mejillas

-¡de-de nada! ¡su-su-suelta!- decía Chihiro llorando tipo anime mientras aun Ivy apretaba sus mejillas

-Ivy suelta a Chihiro-san- decía una chica de cabellos grises largos y ojos azules

-haaaaa… gracias Reiko-chan- decía Chihiro llorando tipo anime mientras abrazaba a Reiko

-ehhh…creo que es suficiente- decía Reiko con una gota en la cabeza y una mirada de "no tienes remedio"

-bien… empecemos con la clase- entraba una mujer de cabello corto de color marrón, ojos rojos, una camisa manga larga de color azul mar, una falda de color azul mar y unos tacones marrones

-¡buenos días Sensei-Saya!- se levantaron todos los de la clase

-¡buenos días!- respondió Irino-Saya con una sonrisa mientras saludaba

-¿Qué tienen de buenos?-susurraba Ivy indiferente mientras miraba la ventana

-¿Qué dijiste?- decía Saya-Sensei con una sonrisa psicópata mirando a Ivy

-Na-Nada- se sorprendía Ivy sorprendida para luego sonreír nerviosamente con una gota en la cabeza

-bien…entonces empecemos- decía Saya-Sensei con una sonrisa

-"mi maestra…oficialmente esta loca"-pensaba mientras sonreía y miles de gotas caían por su nuca-…- Ivy fijo su vista de nuevo hacia el cielo de nuevo perdida en su azul color y las nubes blancas

Mientras en el otro mundo la chica de cabellos negros y ojos rojos caminaba aun entre la espesa neblina cuando de pronto la chica fue empujada de golpe por lo que parecía ser una especie de cañón robótico; mientras la chica era empujada a la nada, sus brazos se transformaron en cuchillas gigantes, empuñándolas en el suelo para detener un fuerte impacto, esta se levanto y entre la neblina que desaparecía pudo distinguir una sombra.

De pronto la campana se escucho, la puesta de sol se ponía en aquel lugar que conocemos.

-bueno hemos terminado, antes de salir entregare los exámenes de la semana pasada- decía mientras se disponía a entregar los exámenes

-a ver…- decía Ivy mirando su examen

-¿Cuánto sacaste Ivy-chan?- decía Chihiro mientras las demás de sus amigas estaban detrás de ella

-eres una decepción Ivy-decia Yuna de brazos cruzados

-¿ha si? ¿De cuanto fue tu puntaje?- preguntaba Ivy algo molesta

-je- reía Yuna-como siempre la puntación perfecta y la más alta- decía Yuna orgullosa con los ojos cerrados y las manos cruzadas

-¡Wow Reiko-chan eres lo máximo!- gritaba Chihiro

-¿eh?-decía Yuna confundida

-es la nota mas alta, mayor que la de Yuna ¿Cómo lo haces?- preguntaba Saori mientras Yuna lloraba tipo anime

-jajajaja-reia Ivy

-¡DEJA DE REIRTE!- gritaba molesta Yuna mientras Ivy seguía riendo

Mas tarde todos se fueron del colegio excepto Ivy que caminaba por los pasillos del colegio mientras comía un helado.

-…-de pronto Ivy se detuvo por un largo momento- ¡rayos!- Ivy salió corriendo hasta llegar al salón- donde…donde…donde-susurraba para luego ver a un chico sentado en su escritorio mirando una hoja mientras sus lagrimas caían, su piel era morena, su cabello negro y sus ojos eran marrones

-hola… ¿te sucede algo?- pregunto Ivy mientras se acercaba

-na-nada no te preocupes- sonrió mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas rápidamente

-no debe avergonzarte llorar- decía Ivy mientras lo miraba fijamente

-¿eh?- decía el chico sorprendido

-si te duele puedes llorar, no te avergüences, todos tenemos problemas…incluso…ella debe tenerlos- decía Ivy pensando en la chica que aparecía en sus sueños

-¿Qué?-decía confundido

-¿Por qué llorabas?- preguntaba Ivy mientras se acercaba mas a el

-…-este se quedo en silencio tratando de esconder la hoja pero Ivy lo vio, una nota baja en el examen, Ivy sin decir nada camino hacia su escritorio y de su maletín saco una hoja y se acerco al chico- el le miro confundido por un momento para luego darse cuenta que la nota en el examen de la chica era la mas baja-…- este le miro sorprendido por unos momentos y la vio sonreír

-…-los dos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos hasta que el teléfono de Ivy sonó, era un mensaje de su madre:- "¿Dónde estas? La cena se enfría-

-¡ostias! ¡Es muy tarde! ¡Debo irme!- decía la chica dirigiéndose con su maletín a la puerta

-¡espera! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto el chico

-Natsuri-Ivy- decía la chica con una sonrisa en la puerta del salón, lista para salir

-mi nombre es Abukara Yukki… gra-gracias- decía mientras sonreía el chico

-es un placer…y no hay nada que agradecer ¡Adiós!- dijo por ultimo despidiéndose con una sonrisa

-que chica mas extraña-decía el chico sonriente

Mientras en el otro mundo la neblina comenzaba a dispersarse dejando ver lo que parecía ser una sombra, a esto la chica se ponía en guardia con aquellos brazos trasformados en cuchillas

-…-la chica miraba fríamente a la sombra que tomaba forma de una persona, su cabello era azul mar, sus ojos amarrillos, tenía una armadura de color azul mar con tonos negros y en su brazo derecho se remplazaba con un gran cañón láser.

Sin pensarlo el chico disparo, pero la chica esquivaba mientras le pateaba, a esto el chico disparo de nuevo pero esta logro esquivarlo de nuevo apuñalándolo en el brazo que tenia el laser para luego alejarse rápidamente y sacar una katana de su espalda; mientras a lo lejos Black Gold Saw veía la batalla.

Mientras en el mundo que conocemos, en la casa de Saya, Saya-Sensei despertaba de golpe en su cama.

-ha ha ha- respiraba fuerte mientras sudaba-ella…ella…no puede ser- llevo su mano a su cabeza mientras la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana-es… Black Rotten Evil- decía Saya shokeada

**Terrrrrrrrrrrrmiiiiiiiiiiinoooooooo :, D este capitulo llego a su fin espero que les haya gustado…si no… QUE LES PARTA UN RAYOOOO! :( nah mentira tampoco así… dejen rewies y síganme en el próximo capitulo… hasta luego, proyecto Leia apagado.**


End file.
